IL-20 receptor is a dimeric complex containing subunits IL-20R1 and IL-20R2 (also known as RA and RB). Human IL-20R1 and IL-20R2 are disclosed under GenBank accession numbers NP—055247 (protein)/NM—014432.2 (mRNA) and NP—653318 (protein)/NM—144717 (mRNA), respectively. This IL-20 receptor is a common receptor for three functionally different cytokines, i.e., IL-19, IL-20, and IL-24, suggesting that it can mediate different signaling pathways when triggered by different cytokines.
Allergic airway diseases are allergic diseases of the airways, including asthma, allergic rhinitis, and allergic pneumonia. Asthma is a common chronic inflammatory disease of the airways characterized by reversible airflow obstruction, bronchospasm, and other recurring symptoms. Asthma patients often suffer from wheezing, coughing, chest tightness, and shortness of breath. While long-term control medications and quick-relief medications are available for treating asthma, there is currently no cure for this disease.